People are often looking for ways to protect their assets. People buy insurance for exactly that reason—to protect against unforeseen risks. Without accurate information associated with a user an insurance company might not be able to accurately assess risk which may result in the user paying an insurance premium that is based on a generic risk assessment, rather than a risk assessment tailored to the user. This may result in the user paying higher or lower insurance premiums then an insurance premium based on a more accurate assessment of their specific risks.